a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to catheter shafts and, in particular, to a dual braided shaft with a reduced thickness that can be constructed with reduced reflowing of polymers.
b. Background Art
Catheters are typically threaded through a blood vessel of a patient to reach a desired site for a medical procedure. For example, in the diagnosis and treatment of atrial fibrillation, a catheter may be routed through a vessel from a patient's leg or neck to access chambers of a patient's heart. Electrodes at the distal end of the catheter can then be used for a variety of purposes including electrical mapping and ablation. The catheter therefore may include one or more internal lumens to accommodate electrode wiring and steering wires, as well as to permit irrigation as may be useful for certain procedures.
The catheter body or shaft is therefore designed with a number of objectives in mind. First, the shaft is generally dimensioned with an outside diameter that allows the catheter to be threaded through the vessels necessary to perform the desired medical procedures. In addition, it is desired to provide an inside diameter sufficient to accommodate electrode wiring, steering wiring and/or irrigation fluid channels, depending on the intended use of the catheter. Therefore, a limited radial thickness is desirable.
At the same time, the shaft should provide certain mechanical properties for optimal functioning. In particular, the shaft should resist compression during use and transmit torque. With regard to resisting compression, it is important for the physician to be able to advance the catheter through the vessel, sometimes against significant frictional resistance, without undue axial compression or snaking of the catheter shaft. Such compression can complicate positioning of the distal end of the catheter at the desired location for a medical procedure. In addition, skilled physicians often rely, to some extent, on tactile feedback to attain and verify proper positioning of the catheter, and such feedback can be impaired by excessive compressibility.
The shaft should also be capable of reliably transmitting torque. In this regard, a physician normally navigates the distal end of the catheter to a desired location in part by turning a handle set at the proximal end of the catheter. Again, substantial frictional forces sometimes resist transmission of torque across the length of the catheter. In some cases, these forces can cause the shaft to twist about a longitudinal axis of the shaft, storing energy in the process in spring-like fashion. If this energy is released suddenly, the distal end of the catheter, which may be bent by a steering mechanism, can be propelled with significant force against unintended tissue. This can have dire consequences in the context of intracardiac procedures.
In order to provide the desired mechanical properties within the noted dimensional constraints, some catheters incorporate a dual braided shaft design involving an inner braided wire and an outer braided wire. Each of braided wires is typically embedded, to some extent, in a polymer so that the braided wire and polymer function as a system to impart desired mechanical properties. More specifically, the inner braided wire system is typically the primary source of compression resistance. The outer braided wire system, having a larger moment arm relative to the longitudinal axis of the shaft, is typically the principal source of torque transmission. Each of the inner and outer braided wire systems may be designed to satisfy its primary function in this regard.
The dual braided shaft is generally formed by extruding a polymer liner on a rod. The outer braid is then formed on the polymer liner, and an outer polymer jacket is then extruded onto the outer braid. Thereafter, the rod is removed to leave a hollow interior. A coil is then inserted into the hollow interior to form the inner braid, and the polymer liner is reflowed along the length of the shaft to integrate, to some extent, the inner braid into the catheter shaft structure.